dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TeamUnitedNerds
Hi there! Welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 22:08, February 15, 2012 Spam i'm willing i love yur spelling and grammer errors and you know just how to edit can we make a story together? it dosen't it says Goku484, maybe your comp. aint connecting right Umm... So I'm assuming you want to colaberate on a story? Cool! I'll start a blog post if you don't mind. hi #Wrong talk page. #I don't know why you're telling me that.}} I accept We accept you writing the episode: Xiros vs. Xicor for ERB. We will credit you as a guest writer. --ERB Creator #1 || ERB Creator #2 Hello, ! Spam, again }} Which user is scary here? 01:09, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Nimbus 69, and to a lesser extent, KV Can someone tame her than? 01:26, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I would try, but Im afraid to get too close The user IS THAT SCARY? 01:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) What if you block Nimbus 69? 03:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) There no reason to ban Nimbus. She may swear like a sailor, and make death threats, but she hasnt done anything really wrong. Its all in good fun Sig. Hey TUN! I decided to leave an comment for no reason whatsoever! By the way, you maybe have cool theme, but I have the best theme. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzdsjFJdqhw. It belongs to Remecy, but I found it! Yay! *Right, here's my point. Could you please do an signature for me? *Text: Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present AssassinHood. one heck of an editor, with the biggest troller bodycount ever. Dearest trolls, prepare to get banned.. *Pic: Really? Really? So, you're telling me that was all? Have you read ANY of the episodes? They should have two chances to rap, and the first chance has to be longer. Also, you don't have a poll. Yes, I sound freaking pissed, but that's the mechanics to the rap battles. --Take that! my Stupid moon... 20:56, March 22, 2012 (UTC) It's a special. I write it how I want. Remember vader vs hitler 2? Also, I don't know how to make a poll Good 4 you, TeamUnitedNerds!!! You are apart of ''Dragon Ball P! You can start writing your parodies for the series, however, remember these running gags: *Vegeta can't pronounce Goku's Saiyan name, Kakarot. *People ignore Krillin, because of his smallness. *In the Dragon Ball parodies, Goku always calls Bulma "Bloomers". Anyways, congrats! --Guysponge22 23:34, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I reviewed it! I reviewed GVB! Check it out! (If there are any problems, report it at my talk.) --Guysponge22 21:40, March 27, 2012 (UTC) how come yu didn't make yur name Bald Ozaru For the picture next to your words is that mario? 01:07, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Please dont... ... edit pages that have been vandalized. It makes it that much more difficult for me to revert. Just leave a message on my talk page instead. Thanks. -KidVegeta there is a place where ultimate Buu will fit in the roleplay! Sonichog14 13:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Did you know that Nimbus 69 has not been here for a while? 20:44, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Super Kami Guru approves this! Re: Dbgvb advice 1. The Tarble movie has, as far as I know, never been dubbed in English. Tarble getting an english voice actor in RB2 was the closest thing so far. 2. I have not read DBGVB, so I cannot help with that yet. Probably not until I review it (if it's on my review list, I don't know). 3. Vegeta became complacent and whiney to the point of annoyance. His character development prior (the Super Saiyan stuff, the connection to Frieza, etc) was all lost after those sagas, and his character was given no more development for the rest of the series. I preferred him when he actually had a purpose. -KidVegeta If you must include Tarble, I would advise you find a way to not make him a fighter. There are other powers than pure strength. -KidVegeta I actually think that is brilliant. -KidVegeta Article comments would delete talk page discussion. We've tried it before, and since there is no way to preserve the old discussion, we can't switch it. -KidVegeta Sigs Done. -KidVegeta Hi I love drawings vegito5 or Anisa for short Hey You make great fanons, and I'm asking, when is Bardock The King part 2 coming out? Thanks, and keep on making awesome fanons! Majin Frodo 01:00, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Roshi It could pick up right after his early life As in after his master imprisoned piccolo in an electric rice cooker. Go to the DB wik, and go to his early life section The story picks off right after there. Well basically, Roshi has just founded his marital arts school, and is trying to get people to attend. So he meets with a company to get an advertisement But gets kicked out for doing unmentionable things to the CEO. So he loses his reputation and nobody comes to his school. So to get students, he addopts a new identity as a famous martial artist celebrity By night, and is regular Roshi by day. And has his celebrity identity say that he got his skills from Roshi. So he goes on like this for a while, until he sees some criminals that he trained by accident robbing a bank with his kamehameha. So he has to use his celebrity persona to track down the criminals to save his school No, he had so many students that a few of them turned out to be gang members. Anyways, so he tracks down and fights the gangsters, but in doing so He gives his celebrity persona a bad reputation. So now a his celebrity persona is a wanted criminal. So he has to have his regular identity arrest his other identity somehow so what he does is he tricks the gangsters into posing as his celebrity persona in order to grain money. But he uses that to arrest them, and save his reputation, therefore becoming a famous hero and mentor Story end Fics IDK what is it about? AkurnaSkulblaka 04:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE: Fics Um, I'm sorry. That prompt does not interest me. :/ Perhaps you can find someone else? AkurnaSkulblaka 06:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey, TUN, it's great to have you back! I will be on chat in just a moment. -Octopus Garden (talk) 05:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) We need to talk. As the line says. We need to talk. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 14:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Ball GVB-Lilikan Arc Dragon Ball GVB-Xiros Arc You have two weeks as of the time I posted this message to write at least three sentences for Dragon Ball GVB-Xiros Arc before I delete it. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 17:34, July 17, 2012 (UTC) King Vegeta (Bardock the King) You have two weeks as of the time I posted this message to write at least three sentences for King Vegeta (Bardock the King) before I delete it. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 17:37, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Frieza (Bardock the King) Yeah, you get the idea. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 17:53, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Uub (DBGVB) You have two weeks from this post to add content to the page in the header above before it is deleted. Thanks. -KidVegeta (talk) Crude Accusation I have absolutely no idea what you're talkin' about, me being PTSN. Who is this character, PTSN? I've never even heard of him! Please explain to me who is this user known as PTSN? P.S: I'm not Echo. First of all I don't even know who Echo is. And even if I did, I wouldn't name one of my sock puppies "Echo" I mean really! But of course, ban him. For all I care! :D :D No really! Ban him! Go on! I dont give a damn! :D :D :P [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus... The God of Pokemon!! (And McDonalds!!)']] 14:00, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Admin You are an admin for a few days as the temp. Don't disappoint. -KidVegeta (talk) Hey TUN how did you create King Blank? Omniverse Quest Calling ss11 Gay Probably shouldn't do that again. But I've unbanned you. -KidVegeta (talk) :Try now. -KidVegeta (talk) I have already unbanned Tarble. -KidVegeta (talk) Can you...? I'm back! TUN, I love Doctor Who now! PUT BACK YOUR DAVID TENNANT AVATAR! Also, btw I am Majin Frodo. 01:07, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Promote Can you promote this wikia?Here is the link.http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Promote.[[User:AREA95000|AREA95000]] (talk) 00:46, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Did you promote the wikia?AREA95000 (talk) 01:28, November 1, 2012 (UTC)